


Crankiplier Smut - Day Six

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [6]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Light Pain Play, Light Sub Space, Lube, M/M, Prepping, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Ethan, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, daddy - Freeform, rough mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Mark gets his hands on Ethan. Like that.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Daddy kink

“Damn, you’re so beautiful.” Mark murmured. Beneath him, Ethan squirmed, cheeks flushing pink. “It’s been too long.”

Ethan smiled shyly. “Only been a couple days-”

“True.” Mark’s hand moved to stroke Ethan’s cheek, smiling as the younger man pressed against it. “Like I said, too long.”

He pet Ethan for a few more seconds before withdrawing his hand. “Are you going to be good for me tonight, Ethan?” he asked smoothly.

His boyfriend blushed. “Yes, of course.”

“Ah, ah…” Mark lightly wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing for a moment. “You know what you’re supposed to call me.”

Ethan let out a moan, arching up against him, desperate for touch. He looked at Mark pleadingly.

Mark smirked. “You’re not stupid, baby, c’mon. I know you want to.” His grip tightened slightly. “Say it.”

Ethan whimpered. “D-Daddy-” he whispered.

His boyfriend chuckled, releasing his throat. “Such a good pet.” He stroked Ethan’s cheek again, watching as he squirmed and mewled. “And so desperate. You’d do anything to be touched by me, wouldn’t you? The things you’d do for just one kiss…”

Ethan moaned again, blushing fiercely. He wasn’t wrong. Even now, he could feel himself slipping, going to _that_ place, where only Mark could take him, and he would do anything for Mark. He’d let Mark do anything to _him_. And he would love every second of it.

“You’re beautiful.” Mark murmured. “It’s almost too easy, making you fall apart.” He leaned down and kissed Ethan deeply.

The younger male moaned and arched upward, kissing back with equal passion. He reached up to wrap his arms around Mark, but the man above him grabbed them and quickly pinned them to the mattress. 

Ethan whined.

“I don’t think so.” Mark hummed. “Tonight is about you pleasing me. You’re going to make Daddy feel real nice, aren’t you?”

He whimpered, breath catching. That word was going to tear him apart in seconds, he knew it-

“Hmmm?”

Ethan nodded. “Y-Yes, Daddy, please- please I’ll do anything…”

“I know you will, baby, I know…” Mark cooed. “And you will. Trust me. Now get on your stomach.”

The younger male whined and did as told, propping himself up onto his elbows and rolling onto his stomach. He let out a yelp as Mark’s hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks.

“Look at that little hole.” Mark mused, humming. “So cute and tight, just waiting for me to wreck it. Isn’t that right?”

Ethan moaned into the pillows as his boyfriend probed his hole, fingers skirting around the rim teasingly.

“Mmmm… good little pet.” He pushed a finger into Ethan without warning, causing the latter to gasp and push his hips back against him. He whined as Mark’s hands forced him back flat onto the bed, knees knocking his legs apart. “I don’t think so.” He said lowly, pumping the finger quickly in and out of him. “Tonight isn’t about you, baby, it’s about me.” 

Ethan sobbed softly as he added a second finger, coated in spit, and stretched him out roughly, thrusting his fingers in and out in quick succession. Mark wasn’t holding back anything.

“Tonight isn’t about your pleasure. It’s about your holes. I’m going to use you for an orgasm, and you’re going to sit there and take it. This is what you wanted, after all, isn’t it?” he purred softly.

Ethan squirmed underneath him, panting softly. He yelped when Mark gave a particularly rough jab. “Isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy…” he moaned, burying his head in the pillows again.

“That’s right.” Mark continued finger fucking him roughly. “I’m going to abuse your hole without a second, I’m going to pin you down and _take_ what I want and I’m going to cum deep inside you. And then, and only then- will I think about letting you orgasm."

He moaned even louder, head turning to the side in an effort to turn and look back at him. “Please…” 

“So greedy.” Mark hissed. “Even at the promise of punishment.” He pulled his fingers out of him, grabbing his hips and yanking him up, flipping him onto his back.

Ethan let out another yelp, face burning as he stared up at the man above him. 

“You aren’t getting much prep.” he warned.

The younger man nodded.

Mark grabbed the lube off of the dresser and coated his cock minimally, spreading Ethan’s legs and lining up with his hole. “Ready darling?”

He nodded desperately, writhing underneath him even as Mark pressed his hand down on his stomach to steady him.

Mark pushed inside of him, going all the way before pulling out and thrusting back in. He set a quick pace, not allowing Ethan any time to adjust.

The younger man let out a steady stream of moans, head going back as his body jostled with the force of Mark’s motions.

His boyfriend kept him pinned to the mattress, slamming into him without mercy, and it was bliss, it was perfect, just like the dreams he’d had, and Mark only made it better by leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“So fucking desperate…” he growled quietly as he pounded him. “So needy, so willing to be taken, you’re just a toy, just a thing to be used whenever I want, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes, D-Daddy, yes, please-” He sobbed, writhing beneath him harder still. “Daddy, please- it feels so good…” He could hardly breathe, could hardly see, everything had left him except the mattress and Mark’s breath and his voice and the feeling of being driven into the mattress so hard and so good it _hurt…_

Mark didn’t waste anytime; he kept going until he was shooting his release deep inside Ethan, causing the male to gasp and sink into the mattress, eyes misting over. Everything was foggy, everything was perfect.

His boyfriend pulled out of him, kissing his temple with a soft hum. “You did wonderfully, darling, you did so well.” He pulled him close. “I’m so proud of you…”

Ethan moaned softly, his cock aching hard and dripping precum. “P-Please…” he whispered.

“Please what?” Mark smirked lightly.

“Please… please D-Daddy…” he panted.

With a smile and another soft kiss to Ethan’s forehead, Mark wrapped a hand around him and began to jerk him off.


End file.
